In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $8$ to $6$. If there are $32$ girls, how many boys are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $8$ girls to $6$ boys means that there is a group of $8$ girls for every group of $6$ boys. If there are $32$ girls, then there are $4$ groups of $8$ girls each. Because we know the ratio is $8:6$ , there must be $4$ groups of $6$ boys each. There is a total of $24$ boys in history class.